Lap Dance
by Limetwist
Summary: This is set in VF. However all grown up Allura my be she is still a little naive,but she learns fast. This is in response to the KAEX challenge about Dradin
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my answer to the KAEX challenge posted by sunshineleodawn

First chapters are short. thought about waiting and uploading all at once,but i have no patience

i don't own Voltron Wep does.

oh and thank you to sunshineloedawn for editing. i think she is one of the best English teachers i have ver had.

Lap Dance

Chapter 1

Allura had assigned the task of packing her luggage to her most practical and trusted maid. Allura knew she would have every thing she needed for the two-day summit. The only thing Allura added to the bags before she left was a cream colored nighty. Allura smiled Cindy had been well trained by Nanny. She was sure the only thing packed for her to sleep in would be more appropriate for a twelve year old. Even if Keith weren't going with her she would have added the more adult garment to her bag. She picked up her things and headed toward the docking bay. She heaved a big sigh. She had gone over her itinerary and his several times. They would be at separate meetings the entire day of arrival. Late that night there would be a formal dinner with the Kings and Queens of other planets. The next day started at seven am for both of them. They would be on Dradin with no time to have fun, at least not what she considered fun. Allura came out of her musings as she entered the docking bay.

Keith was giving last minuet instructions to Lance. Allura smiled at Lance, he rolled his eyes and pointed his thumb at Keith.

"Problem commander?" Keith asked curtly.

"Why no commander, why would I have a problem? I only spent five years running flight training at the academy. Three years before that, well piloting the Red Lion." Excuse me if I find your never ending to do list a bit over kill. I think I can handle two days." Lance's response was laced with irritation and sarcasm.

Keith narrowed his eyes, and took a more ridged posture. With equal sarcasm he said. "Excuse me for being a little hesitant. Based on the fact that two of _your _cadets can't fallow orders and do stupid and reckless things on a daily bases, leaves me room for doubt. Not to mention _your _well-trained pilots couldn't catch me even in a badly damaged Lion."

Keith didn't get to finish his tirade, and Lance didn't have time to punch him in the face. Allura had come up between them and placed a hand on each of their chest.

She pushed them back slightly.

"Not Now," She ordered.

"If Lance screws this up you can spend the next week telling him off, and if he doesn't he can spend the next year rubbing it in." "Right now we need to leave," she said in a no-nonsense tone.

The two alpha males backed down. This little woman barely came up to their shoulders, but neither one of them wanted to make her angry. Not unless they were on the same side.


	2. Chapter 2

Lap Dance

Chapter 2

Keith and Allura blasted off in the shuttle they were using for this trip. One of the reasons Keith was so tense was that Black was staying and Daniel would have the key. He knew he needed to "get over it" as Allura, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and everyone had told him a hundred times. He and Allura were engaged and soon he was going to have to give up his Lion permanently.

Keith set the course then looked over at Allura. She was punching info into her data pad, her brows knit together and a frown set determinedly on her pretty face.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked.

She looked up at him with tired eyes. "The last time we were on Dradin, Manset ruined our vacation. Now we have all these meetings and dinner. I don't think we will even get to see each other," she said.

"We are together now," he responded. He took her data pad from her then pulled her into his lap. Nuzzling his nose into her neck, he kissed her softly. She giggled and looked into his crystal blue eyes. A sweet smile curved her lips.

"How long does it take to get to Dradin?" she cooed as she began to unzip his flight suit.

Just then the view screen popped on. Allura heard Lance saying in a very loud voice, "You all owe me money. I told you it wouldn't even take an hour."

"OMG! I don't need to see this!" Larmina screeched, half covering her eyes with her hands.

Everyone else was trying unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter.

Allura had her head buried in Keith's shoulder. The back of her ears was bright red. Keith sat glaring at the five soon-to-be deceased members of his team.

"Lance, you need to grow up," he said in a deadly voice. "Do I need to find work for the rest of you to do?" he asked with equal venom.

"Relax man, we are just having some fun," Lance said in a smooth tone.

"Well, go have it at someone else's expense," Keith snapped flipping the screen off.

Keith was fuming. One day he was going to kill that man.

He realized Allura was shaking.

"Hey, sweetheart! It's not that bad; don't cry," he soothed.

Allura lifted her head. She was still bright red, but she wasn't crying. Instead, she was giggling uncontrollably.

"You are incorrigible!" Keith said shaking, his head at her.

"I know," she said as she started to get down from his lap.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked, putting a hand on her bottom and pulling her back to him. "We still have three hours. Let me just lock this screen. Then we can get back to what we were doing," he said with a sly grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter three.

Cubbie I agree banter is better than bicker. I don't think Keith and Lance can help them selves sometimes, but it always comes back to them being friends.

Thank you to every one else who left an encouraging or inspiring review.

Thank you to Dawn for editing.

Oops, I don't own Voltron WEP does.

Chapter: 3

The hotel where they were staying was very different from Manset's. As Keith checked them in, Allura took a good look around. No glaring lights or indoor amusement parks. Instead, it was dark polished wood and had warm, inviting furnishings. Allura didn't see a single slot machine or automated gaming table. The hotel was broken up into plush salons with classic gaming tables. Cocktail waitresses, in impossibly high heels, circled the rooms, handing out champagne and highballs. Allura was sure it was real alcohol and not the cheap, synthetic stuff served more often nowadays.

No wonder the cost for this trip was so exorbitant. The Hotel Monte Carlo was named after one of the oldest casinos in the universe and oozed sophistication. Allura looked at the richly-dressed women hanging on the arms of finely-dressed men. She thought about the old dress that she knew was packed for dinner; she suddenly felt like a country girl come to town. She spent ninety percent of her time in a flight suit and the other ten in her pink jumpsuit. She cringed at the thought of wearing that to meetings. She was going to have to do some shopping.

Keith was done checking in and he came to stand by her.

"It's a very swanky place, isn't it?" he said in her ear.

"Yeah, makes The Castle of Lions look gaudy," she replied, smiling up at him.

A Porter came over and bowed. "Welcome, your Majesties. Please allow me to show you to your room," he said in an unfamiliar accent.

Allura's head was suddenly swimming. He had addressed both of them as Majesty. She tried to control her breathing. _Their room,_ Allura thought with a joyful heart. Keith was accompanying her on this trip as her royal consort. No matter how busy the next two days were, everyone would know they were together. She smiled to herself. She stole a glance at Keith to try and gauge his reaction. Of course, his face was a perfect mask of indifference. As they stepped in to the elevator, Allura felt his warm hand in hers. He gave it a gentle squeeze. She forgot all her insecurities. She was the Queen of Planet Arus, pilot of the Blue Lion, and fiancé to Commander Keith Kogane. Allura was elated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters three and four in the same day, my editor Dawn is awesome!

We are getting their people. I have not mastered the art of a one shot. I need lead in and backdrop, but I promise the next chapter is where all the fun starts.

Thank you for reading and sticking with me as I learn to write stories.

Wep owns Voltron.

Chapter 4

Allura and Keith arrived at their room. Her breath caught. This made the royal suite at the castle look frumpy. Keith had made the arrangements and chosen this room. Maybe he was subtly trying to tell her what he wanted. She got the message loud and clear. She recalled the initial look in his eye the first time he toured the royal suite. She didn't blame him; this was so much better. She heard the porter bid good day and the door close. She turned to look at him. She smiled when he ran his hand up his neck and through his hair. It was such an adorable habit, and the only sign he ever gave of being nervous.

"Well what do you think?" he asked, walking toward her.

She looked over the room again. It was not overly large. On one side was a bar made of polished rose wood. It was stocked with beautiful crystal glasses, and enough liquor to keep the team drunk for weeks.

The room had a window on the far side. She walked over and looked out at their view. You would never know the Hotel was in the middle of Dradin's infamous strip. Landscaped hills and a forest of trees hid the view of the modern resorts. She turned back to the room and saw Keith walk through an opening that must have led to the bedroom. In the middle of the room was a large semicircle sofa. It was rich brown suede. It faced a wall that had a huge view screen. _Must remember to lock that,_ she thought. The wall had openings on both ends. Keith had gone though the one on the opposite side. She walked through the one on her side. It also led to the sleeping chamber. The Bed was huge. Fifteen people could sleep in it. She blushed as she realized that in a place like Dradin, that was probably the point. The headboard was floor to ceiling tufted leather. The bed coverings and pillows were cream and red.

Keith was unpacking his bags. He looked up and simply said, "Well?"

In a tone of bored indifference, she replied, "It's ok, I guess. A little too masculine for my taste."

He looked crestfallen. She giggled and jumped on the bed with a delighted smile. She said, "I am just teasing. It is beautiful." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

Her look turned seductive. In a sultry voice, she said, "I especially love this bed." She began to pull him down as she kissed him deeply.

He had one knee on the bed and was about to give in when he gained control of himself.

"I don't have time for this," he said in raspy voice. "I can't be late to my first meeting," he continued pulling himself away.

Allura sighed and lay back on the oh-so-soft bed. "You have an hour before your first meeting," she pouted.

"HA, when has an hour ever been enough time to please you, Your Majesty?" he said smiling at her. He began to strip off his flight suit. "It was a three hour flight, and that didn't even satiate you."

She threw one of the small pillows at him. "By the looks of things, I would say you are not completely satisfied either," she teased. Her eyes darkened to a deep emerald as she looked upon his bare body. She unconsciously ran her hand up her body and over her breast.

Keith growled deeply and tuned around. As he was heading into the bathroom he irritably said, "I need a shower, a very cold shower."

Allura giggled. She listened to him turn the water on. She though about joining him, but it seamed impossible to get up from the bed right now. Her eyes drifted closed.

Keith turned the water off. He was more than a little disappointed that she didn't join him. He toweled off, and went to see where she was. He found her lying in the same spot he left her. Her face was relaxed, a smile played at the corners of her lips. _Still so beautiful,_ he thought. He would never grow tired of looking at her. He used his voltcom to set the alarm in hers. Then he finished dressing. Before he left, he leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you, beautiful Princess," he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to Dawn for editing

Thank you to Cubbie for helping me though a writing meltdown

Thank you to every one who is ready and leaving reviews.

Thank you to WEP for owning Voltron

Lap Dance

Chapter 5

Allura awoke to the smooth baritone of Sinatra singing _When Somebody Loves You_. She looked at her Voltcom and smiled; not only were the lyrics perfect, the jazzy sound was just right for the setting. _Everything he does is perfection,_ she thought.

She noticed the time and groaned; she had plenty of time to get ready, but not enough to go shopping. "Pink jumpsuit it is," she said aloud to the room. She opened her suitcase. Cindy had arranged each outfit into separate garment bags. Allura took out the one labeled Day One. It had a note stuck to it that said _Embrace the pink_. She groaned even louder, and headed for the shower.

She returned to the room with her hair dried and brushed and her make up done. She looked at the offensive bag and sighed. "I will go shopping later, before dinner, to buy a real evening gown," she told herself as she unzipped the bag. Confusion and then delight spread across her face as she lifted the contents out.

Instead of her normal pink jumpsuit, she held in her hands a pink and black dress. She looked in the bag and found a black bra that was all lace and a black thong. She was a little dubious about the thong; she knew what it was, but had never worn one. She also pulled out a shoebox. _Jimmy Choo_ was boldly printed across the top. The front said Style: Lance. She giggled and rolled her eyes. _Apparently Cindy has a sense of humor, _she thought as she held the pink heels in her hands. She got dressed with more excitement than she could ever remember.

She stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror and was amazed at the woman staring back at her. The bottom of the dress was matte black and very high-waisted with a thin black belt. It was super tight and hugged her body down to just past her knees. The top was loose and dark pink. It had a deep V-neck line and capped sleeves. The shoes; well, they were just amazing. She had to admit she looked good in pink. But this wasn't a pink for a little girl; it was pink for a woman. _Yes, she could embrace this,_ she thought. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail, and she took a chunk and wrapped it around the band then pinned it in place. She looked at her black clunky Voltcom and willed it to change into a bracelet. Throwing her data pad and lipstick into a clutch, she left for her first meeting.

Allura felt amazing as she stepped into the elevator. She never really thought about clothes. Occasionally she would feel a little out of place, but her wardrobe matched who she was and what she did. Her flight suit and jumpsuit were serviceable. Her pink gown was part of the look her people expected. She pondered the fact that her role in the universe was changing; it was time for her and her wardrobe to also change.

The elevator stopped and four women stepped in. Allura tried to hide her shock at the fact that they were completely nude. Well, maybe not completely, if you considered body paint clothing. One was painted as a peacock, one, a flamingo, one, a parrot, the last one, a swan. They were talking excitedly in Cretan; their accents were heavy and it took Allura a minute to grasp what they were saying.

"Did you see him?" the Flamingo asked giggling.

"You can't miss him," replied the Peacock.

"Not unless you are dead or not into men," the Swan responded, also giggling.

"You wouldn't have to pay me to give him a lap dance," said the Peacock, in an overly sexualized voice.

"OMG, what I wouldn't give to run my hands through that gorgeous black hair," the Parrot moaned. "Who knew he would be even sexier with it cut short?"

"Those blue eyes are amazing. All those photos of him circulating didn't do him justice," replied the Flamingo.

Allura started to flame, _They aren't talking about Keith are they?_

"We could offer our service pro bono," the Swan suggested, a salacious smile on her lips.

"He is here with her, and she would cut our heads off, " the Parrot said.

"Who?" the Peacock asked.

"You know, that princess from Arus," the Flamingo stated with disdain.

_They are talking about Keith! Damn straight I will cut off your heads! _Her green eyes turned to laser beams_._

In her most regal voice, she said, "Queen."

The quartet turned and looked at her.

"Excuse me?" the Peacock snidely asked.

"Queen Allura from planet Arus," Allura responded, still keeping her tone regal and not letting the anger show.

"OMG," said the Parrot with wide eyes.

The doors opened, and Allura responded by simply walking out.

She was too agitated to pay attention or participate in the meeting she was attending. She realized that the Vizier of Armon was talking to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she was just going to have to push it out of her head. It's not like Keith would take them up on their offer of a lap dance, whatever that was_._

She took one more deep breath; she really didn't want to think about it. With great effort, she turned her full attention to the Vizier.

Allura left her meeting with her mind still focused on the incident in the elevator. She thought about the first time Lance saw her with green eyes. He had joked that the Voltcom turned them that color because of her insane jealousy over Keith_. LANCE, of course!_ She found a quiet corner and contacted the control room.

"Well, hello nurse," he quipped when her image popped onto the screen.

"What are you talking about? What nurse?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

Lance waved his hand, "Never mind; you look gorgeous," he said looking her over from head to toe.

"Thank you. Are you alone?" she asked looking around.

"Why, yes I am," he replied his wolfish grin morphing into a lopsided smile.

Allura cocked an eyebrow at him. It was unusual for Lance to be in the control room when he had duty. To find him here alone, in the middle of the afternoon, meant something was going on. She weighed her options, and simply asked, "Is everyone still alive?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Did Keith ask you to check up on me?" he asked irritably.

"No! That's not why I am calling, but it is odd to find you working. With the whole team at your disposal, it's downright unnerving," she responded with a disarming smile.

"True, true. I decided to set a good example and stand my watch like a good boy. Now what does my super hot best friend need?" he asked.

Allura looked around nervously. This piqued Lance's interest big time. "Spit it out Blondie, what's up?"

"OK, chill," she huffed. "Don't make fun of me," she added in a mumble.

"Pinky swear," he said in a very serious voice.

She rolled her eyes and whispered, "What is a lap dance?"

Lance blinked his eyes. Had he heard her right? "Repeat that, please?" He asked.

Through gritted teeth, she said, "What is a lap dance?"

Lance let out a long low whistle as he leaned closer to the screen. "I thought this was a business trip?" he asked with a devilish grin.

"It is. I heard some, umm, people talking about it in the elevator," Allura responded.

Lance leaned back in his chair, thinking of a way to explain this to her, without getting murdered by Keith. _To hell with Keith_. "I believe you can take lessons,"

he said raking his eyes over her body one more time. "You have the goods to pull it off. Pole dancing too, I would say." He wagged his eyebrows up and down and licked his lips.

_Pole dancing?_ She was even more confused. She heaved a sigh. "Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway," she said as she watched a couple of elegant, but half-dressed women walk by.

"I bet it would matter to Keith," Lance teased.

Allura snapped her head around. "Oh, do you think he would like something like that?" she asked with narrow, calculating eyes.

Lance burst out laughing. "He may be an uptight goody- goody, but he is still a flesh and blood man, Allura. He would like it very much. Take lessons call me back. Peace out," he said flipping off the screen.

A loud clucking noise could be head at Lance's feet. He looked down at Pidge sitting in a tangle of wires, shaking his head. "Keith is going to murder you," he said.

"Whatever man," Hunk said from behind the view screen. "Lance just did him a huge favor; he better appreciate it."

_Hopefully enough to forgive me for other things,_ Lance said to himself.


	6. Chapter 55

Thank you to Dawn for editing. I changed some things after I got it back from her so if you see a mistake it is mine not hers. She is still the best 6th grade teacher in he country.

Thank you Cubbie for giving Dr.K her shout out for Allura's shoes. I forgot *Blushes*

Thank you Justlucky5 for leaving reviews

Thank you to every one who is fallowing

And thank you to WEP for not freaking out about what we fangirls do to your story. Yep Voltron is owned by WEP.

LP 5.5

Allura was even more irritated. _Sometimes Lance could be so…. LANCE_. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into a wall. Only this wall was warm and seemed to have hands, which were not where they belonged. Allura used a defensive block to break contact and stepped back. She was getting ready to release an un-princesslike tirade when she looked up into smiling blue eyes. He stepped back into her personal space and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"You really should watch where you are going. A man can't help where his hands end up when a women this beautiful bumps into him," Keith's low, hoarse voice made her shiver.

She pushed him a away and said, "There is no excuse for not being a gentleman."

'True, but still," he said, raking his eyes over her.

"You should be in a meeting," she said, trying to ignore him, but blushing all the same.

"It got a little out of hand. I decided to leave early and grab some lunch. Do you have time to join me?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'out of hand'? No one was fighting were they?" she asked taking his arm and following him into a bar.

She perched herself on a bar stool. Keith's eyes had darkened to a deep indigo. He was having trouble focusing on the world around him. "No, nothing like that," he replied, taking a seat next to her.

The bartender came by and took their order. Before she could ask any more questions, Keith leaned in close to her and asked, "Where did you get this dress, and these shoes?"

Allura was a little taken aback by his forward manner. He was always so reserved in public. _I can have fun with this, _she thought_. _She ran the toe of one of her shoes up his calf and whispered in his ear, "Have you ever had a lap dance?"

"WHAT?" His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What kind of meeting where you in this morning?" he asked, taking a swallow of the water the bartender had set next to him.

Allura giggled. "I didn't hear about that at a meeting," she said. "I was in the elevator with four women who were painted to look like birds," she finished.

Keith's expression blanched. "They were the reason my meeting got out of hand," he said.

"Oh, who would invite women like that to an interplanetary meeting on trade?" she asked, furrowing her brows.

"I don't think they were invited," he said. "They work for the hotel. It is their job to wander in and out of rooms to entertain," he explained to her.

Allura still looked perturbed. "I don't remember seeing anything like that at Manset's," she said.

Keith smiled at her. "Believe it or not, Manset set his hotel up to be family-friendly. I am not saying there were no prostitutes, but they were very low key. This place is adults only. Very wealthy adults," he finished looking at her puzzled face.

"Why are we having the summit here? I would think the organizers would be more concerned with accomplishing the goal of reunifying the alliance," she thought aloud.

"This hotel has unprecedented security. You haven't seen one paparazzo, have you? The staff is also very well trained. They take the mantra 'What happens in Dradin stays in Dradin' very seriously," he told her.

"Still," she said taking a sip of her water.

She looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Thank you," she said to him.

"For what?" he asked, his expression softening at the look in her eyes.

"For leaving the meeting when those women showed up," she said, leaning her head toward him. She wanted to kiss him, but was respecting his public place boundaries.

Keith was drawn into those adoring green eyes. He unconsciously ran a hand up her thigh. With his lips barley touching hers, he said, "I did miss my lap dance." Before she could respond, he sealed his lips on hers.

She was totally lost to this man. She didn't know how long the world spun around them, but she was brought back by a vey deep voice clearing his thought and saying, "You two know you are sitting the middle of a bar, right?"

Allura looked up at King Bandor with a very wicked smile she said, "A bar on Dradin."

Bandor laughed a hearty laugh and grabbed Keith by the hand, pulling him up and into a hug, "Sorry to interrupt, it's good to see you my friend."

Keith was startled by Bandor's deep voice and the fact he was now slightly taller than him. "It's ok. I think you just saved me from truly embarrassing myself," he said. "Have a seat and join us. It has been way too long,"

Allura stood. "I need to get going. I have something to take care of before my next meeting. I will see you at dinner tonight," she said, standing on her toes and kissing Bandor on the cheek. She leaned over and kissed Keith sweetly on the lips and walked off. Both men stared for a moment, before Keith punched Bandor in the arm.

Allure found a soft chair to sit in just outside the meeting room. While she was waiting for the doors to be opened, she took out her data pad and accessed the hotels information site. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for.


End file.
